Kronik
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Karena samurai yang sesungguhnya selalu memegang kesetiaan, dan Itachi tak bisa dengan begitu saja memiliki Hinata. Maka yang Itachi lakukan adalah mengahancurkan batasan agar Hinata terlahir kembali untuk bisa memilikinya di lain dimensi. Untuk Hujan Cinta ItaHina #2


Dia gadis yang tak sembarang orang bisa melihat. Waktu itu, Itachi bertemu secara tidak langsung dengannya saat perayaan adat. Ia duduk di tempat khusus yang jauh dari kerumunan tapi tetap bisa dilihat. Itachi yang terbiasa berdiam di balik bayangan, terang-terangan menatapnya.

Sebagai putri sulung dari salah satu klan bangsawan yang terpandang, gadis itu diistimewakan. Ia mengenakan _kimono_ yang terlihat seperti menelan tubuhnya. Rambutnya disanggul. Ia luar biasa cantik. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu formal, tak cocok.

Sebagai putra dari Klan Uchiha, Itachi mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan terkekang oleh aturan.

Saat pikiran Itachi sibuk mengasihaninya, tak lama, Itachi menyadari manik khas Hyuuga gadis yang ditatapnya juga balik menatap. Wajah Itachi tetap seperti biasa.

Tapi saat itu, Itachi tahu ... hatinya telah tercuri.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto** _ **belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Standard warning applied.**_

 ***Didedikasikan untuk** **Hujan Cinta ItaHina #2***

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa Anda yakin akan kembali ke sana, Tuanku?"

"Apa sekarang kau sudah berani padaku?" Toneri tak mengatakannya dengan lantang atau pun kasar. Tapi pelayan tuanya yang setia cukup menyadari bahwa tuannya itu tak senang.

"Maafkan aku, Tuanku." Pelayan tua itu membungkuk.

Toneri menghela napas. Sudah lebih dari sekali ia mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga. Berniat untuk meminang putri sulungnya yang terkenal anggun dan rupawan. Namun, sebanyak itu jugalah ia ditolak.

Hyuuga Hiashi tak segan menolak mentah-mentah pinangannya. Dengan alasan yang hampir selalu sama.

Leluhur mereka, Ootsuki dan Hyuuga pernah terlibat pertikaian perihal perebutan kekuasaan. Dan itu terjadi dulu sekali. Meski kini mereka telah berdamai, tapi cap sebagai musuh bebuyutan tak pernah hilang di antara mereka. Selalu ada kecurigaan. Juga masih ada taktik untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain; sampai sekarang.

Mungkin sudah saatnya segala sisa perselisihan di antara mereka menghilang, saat Toneri menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada putri Hiashi. Sebagai penerus Klan Ootsuki, Toneri berpikir bahwa dengan menikahi Hinata, akan menjadi awal yang bagus sebagai pemersatu kedua klan ini. Tak perlu lagi ditengahi oleh pihak ketiga seperti yang dilakukan Klan Senju dulu sebagai pusat pemerintahan yang berjaya hampir dua abad.

Ia tak pernah takut untuk terus kembali ke sana dan meyakinkan Hiashi untuk mempercayakan Hinata padanya. Lagi pula, Toneri memiliki Uchiha Itachi sebagai pelindungnya, kaki-tangannya. Sebagai klan militer terkuat, kemampuan para Uchiha tak perlu diragukan.

.

.

.

Rombongan Toneri sampai di istana megah Hyuuga di saat petang. Penjaga gerbang menyambut mereka. Setelah salah satu orang dari Toneri menyapaikan maksud kedatangan mereka, maka penjaga pun menyampaikan pesan tersebut kepada abdi dalam, dan pada kasim untuk disampaikan pada Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi memang tak pernah menolak kehadiran Toneri setiap ia datang. Saat gerbang dibuka, Toneri turun dari kereta kudanya bersama Itachi. Hanya berdua. Toneri melakukan ini agar Hiashi tak berpikiran negatif padanya.

Di dalam, mereka dijamu dengan upacara minum teh. Di hadapannya, Hiashi duduk dengan segala wibawa yang ia punya. Di sisi kiri, ada sekat yang memisahkan pandangannya pada Hinata, hanya siluet gadis itu saja yang terlihat.

Setelah melewati basa-basi yang tak berarti, mereka sampai pada pembicaraan inti.

"Apa kau yakin untuk meminang putriku?" Hiashi bersidekap, suaranya tenang namun kelam. "Kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita." Kemudian Hiashi menutup matanya. "Bisa saja ini adalah salah satu rencanamu."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Hyuuga- _sama_." Toneri masih menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Wajar saja aku berpikiran seperti itu," kemudian Hiashi memicingkan matanya.

Di tempatnya, Itachi menyadari situasi yang mulai perlu diwaspadai.

"Bagaimana jika keputusan diberikan pada Putri Hinata?" saran Toneri.

Hiashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada siluet Hinata dan kembali pada Toneri.

Sedikit banyak, Toneri mengerti sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Pemimpin Hyuuga tersebut. Selalu ada arogansi di sana.

Sedikit jengah, Toneri berkata, "Pemimpin yang sesungguhnya memahami bahwa tindakan ataupun keputusan mereka harus dilakukan oleh integritasnya, demi kebaikan."

Hiashi menghembuskan napas, menutup mata, "Jaga bicara Anda, Ootsuki- _sama_." Hiashi mulai berbicara lebih formal.

Hiashi menganggap Toneri tak lebih dari bocah yang terlalu dini untuk dijadikan kepala klan. Ia mungkin masih labil dan mudah dijatuhkan. Dan juga masih terlalu hijau untuk berkata semacam itu kepadanya. Di lain sisi, Hiashi menganggap ucapan Toneri sebagai ancaman.

"Sebaiknya Anda pulang Ootsuki- _sama_ , sebelum hari terlalu malam."

.

.

.

Sejak pertama Itachi menginjakkan kaki di istana Hyuuga, ia tak berharap banyak.

Saat ia tahu bahwa tuannya juga menaruh hati pada Hyuuga Hinata. Itachi lalu sadar bahwa takdir tak akan berjalan mudah padanya. Sebagai seorang _samurai_ yang mengabdi, Itachi dilanda dilema. Ia bisa saja mengundurkan diri, dan memilih jalan hidup sebagai _ronin_. Toh, sebagai Uchiha yang disegani, ia memiliki kasta sosial yang tinggi.

Tapi ia telah bersumpah darah untuk setia.

Tiga kali mendampingi Toneri menghadap Hiashi, Itachi mulai hapal sedikitnya seluk-beluk istana Hyuuga. Di malam dingin yang sunyi, Itachi seringkali menyelinap. Bersembunyi di balik kegelapan bayang-bayang.

Melewati peraturan. Mempertaruhkan nama baik dan citranya sebagai seorang _samurai_ sejati yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip _bushido_.

Pada satu malam, Itachi bersembunyi, mengamati setiap gerik penghuni istana Hyuuga. Tak bisa berbuat lebih banyak selain berharap ia akan melihat Hinata.

Dewa sepertinya mendengar harapan Itachi.

Ia melihat seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu bangunan. Wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas karena mengenakan jubah sutra. Tapi Itachi tahu itu adalah Hinata. Utachi selalu bisa mengenalinya. Gadis itu nampak berjalan dengan cepat, seraya mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya melihat perilaku Hinata. Lalu ia meloncat dari pohon tinggi yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat bersembunyinya. Melangkah dengan lihai di atas atap dan turun di dekat lorong yang akan dilewati Hinata.

Kemampuan Itachi memang luar biasa.

Saat Hinata hampir melewati Itachi. Tiba-tiba dengan sigap Itachi refleks menangkis tangan yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Itachi terkesiap. Lalu ia melihat Hinata dengan urat kecil yang timbul di sekitar matanya. Tangannya masih ditangkap oleh Itachi. Lalu Itachi menyadari kebodohannya, setiap klan tertentu biasanya memiliki ciri kekuatan yang diajarkan pada anggota keluarga inti secara turun-temurun. Seperti juga _sharingan_ yang ia punya. Tak heran jika Hinata menyadari keberadaannya. Sudah barang tentu Hinata adalah Hyuuga yang terlatih.

Karena tak mendapat respon apa pun dari pria asing di hadapannya. Hinata mengamati pria itu guna mencari kelemahan. Dan saat menyadari _katana_ dengan mata pedang yang menghadap ke atas, Hinata segera menyadari dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

"Tuan _Samurai_ , apakah kau sedang dalam misi untuk membunuhku?" Hinata tak heran. Banyak orang yang mengincarnya demi kepentingan kekuasaan.

"Bukan, Hyuuga- _sama_."

Hinata terkejut, namun tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Matanya masih memerhatikan wajah Itachi yang separuhnya tertutup banyangan. Meski begitu, Itachi melihat mata Hinata yang sedikit sembab.

Bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang Itachi harapkan.

Wajah Hinata tak pantas disentuh oleh kesedihan.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!" Hinata sedikit memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya.

"Anda hanya harus percaya padaku, lalu akan kulepaskan."

Setelah menghembuskan napas, Hinata menenangkan dirinya, dan mengangguk.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Itachi mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya, menurunkan tangan mereka seraya melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , tidak aman berkeliaran tanpa pewangal."

"Seperti dirimu?"

Itachi tertegun sesaat. Tak ingin membuat keadaan memburuk, Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" Hinata pikir, jika pria ini adalah seorang _samurai_ , ia pasti bukan dari klan sembarangan. Hinata pasti akan mengenalnya. "Boleh kutahu ... namamu?"

Itachi hanya meliriknya dari balik bahu. Yang terlihat dari wajahnya hanyalah bagian dagu sampai hidung yang terkena sinar rembulan.

"Itachi."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Toneri yang keras kepala berencana untuk datang kembali ke istana Hyuuga dengan niatan yang sama.

Namun, dengan situasi dan keadaan yang tak kondusif, beberapa penasihat dan para Tetua memintanya untuk mengurungkan niat. Setidaknya sampai keadaan kembali normal.

Semenjak Danzo melakukan kudeta terhadap pemerintahan Senju, peraturan baru yang dibuatnya membangkitkan sisi anarkis dari masyarakat. Pajak yang mencekik, mengharuskan wajib militer bahkan bagi kaum tak mampu, dan merubah sistem pertahanan tradisional dengan memperkenalkan sistem pertahanan modern yang kebararatan. Terjadi pemberontakan di mana-mana, juga perampokan pada rombongan _daimyo_ yang melintas.

Hal ini dijadikan Itachi untuk menunda kepergian Toneri dengan alasan keselamatan.

Dan alasan dari sisi jahat Itachi yang tak menginginkan Toneri pergi ke sana. Menemui Hinata. Dan mewujudkan cintanya.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang tak begitu luas juga tak bisa disebut sempit dipenuhi aroma wewangian bunga dan madu. Di rungan inilah Hinata dimanjakan dengan perawatan tubuh. Setelah dilulur, mandi dengan ramuan herbal dan bahan alami khusus yang dibuat untuk menghaluskan kulit, Hinata kini dirias.

Beberapa pelayan memakaikannya _kimono_ , mengencangkan _obi,_ dan sebagian menyisir rambut sepunggungnya yang indah berkilau.

Hinata hanya duduk. Ekspresinya seperti biasa. Wajahnya seperti orang melamun.

Tapi ia sedang berpikir.

Siapa pria yang ia lihat di perayaan adat malam itu?

Di antara sorak-sorai, gemerlap lampion, dan riuh musik genderang tradisional, pria itu terlalu mencolok dengan hanya berdiam diri dengan jubah _kimono_ dan tudung kepalanya.

Hinata tak begitu melihat jelas apalagi mengingat wajah pria itu. Tapi Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa ia memiliki paras yang tampan. Dilihat sekilas pun, perawakannya bagus.

"Ayame- _san_."

"Ya, Hinata- _sama_?" Ayame yang semula tengah menyisir rambutnya, berhenti sejenak. Menatap sisi wajah Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Hinata tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama dan pandangan yang terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jatuh cinta?"

Hinata hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan gerakan lamban sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaan Ayame.

Melihat ini, Ayame kemudian menghentikan gerakan menyisirnya. Menghembuskan napas ringan, lalu tersenyum selayaknya seorang ibu yang menemukan putrinya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Pernah." Kata Ayame, kembali menyisir rambut Hinata. "Bagaimana rasanya, kelak Anda akan mengetahuinya Hinata- _sama._ Hanya Anda yang akan mengetahuinya."

Hinata menghembuskan napas samar. Hinata masih belum puas.

Lalu ia teringat akan sebuah nama.

 _Itachi._

Ada banyak nama Itachi. Hinata tak bisa memastikan Itachi mana yang semalam menyelinap ke tempatnya.

Ada sesuatu yang Hinata rasakan saat malam itu. Tapi Hinata menolak untuk takluk pada perasaannya. Apalagi, ia baru saja bertemu penyelinap tersebut. Dengan cara yang tak resmi pula. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia tertarik.

Harus Hinata akui, ia menyukai bagaimana cara pria itu bertutur kata, memperlakukannya, etikanya, Hinata hampir jatuh hati jika saja ia tak menguasai kembali akal sehatnya, bahwa hal terebut terlalu memalukan.

Hinata tak ingin menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai gadis yang mudah jatuh hati begitu saja pada sembarang pria.

Hinata lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas.

.

.

.

Pada satu hari. Tepat tengah malam. Ada satu pertemuan rahasia yang dilakukan oleh para Ketua Klan bangsawan yang keturunuan dari mereka mendominasi kelahiran dari _samurai_. Mereka sengaja merencakan pertemuan besar seperti ini guna membicarakan keadaan yang mulai kacau semenjak kepemimpinan Danzou. Ketua Klan yang hadir hanya membawa satu atau dua orang untuk bergabung. Ini dilakukan agar tak menarik perhatian.

Di meja yang melingkar besar. Masing-masing Ketua Klan duduk. Di sisi kanan maupun di sisi mereka berdiri orang yang telah mereka pilih untuk mendampingi.

Setelah memulai percakapan ringan sebagai pembuka, kini para Ketua Klan tersebut mulai serius membahas masalah yang membawa mereka ke pertemuan ini.

"Bagaimanapun, Danzo sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan." Ucap Hiashi dengan tatapan serius.

"Hm." Fugaku bersidekap dengan mata yang tertutup. Kemudian membuka matanya saat berbicara. "Ia sudah melewati batas. Melucuti hak dan keutamaan _samurai_ , ini penghinaan." Fugaku menatap setiap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Seolah menanamkan perkataannya pada pemikiran semua orang.

"Nara- _san_ , sebagai ahli strategi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kazekage.

Nara Shikaku mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata terpejam. "Ini sepertinya akan sedikit sulit," kemudian ia membuka mata, "dari _informan_ yang kupercaya, setelah memusatkan pemerintahan di Konoha, Danzo telah membentuk _souhei_. Pasukan khusus di dalamnya." Lalu Shikaku menghembuskan napas. "Jadi lengkaplah sudah. Konoha bisa disebut sebagai negara di dalam negara."

Sementara para Ketua Klan berdebat, pandangan Hinata tak lepas dari pria gagah yang berdiri di seberang meja. Hinata dan Neji sengaja diajak oleh Hiashi. Hinata, untuk mengajarkan padanya bahwa inilah hidup yang akan ia jalani kelak sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga. Neji, karena ia salah satu _samurai_ dari Klan Hyuuga yang termasuk dalam jajaran _samurai_ terhebat.

Hinata hampir membelalakkan matanya; melakukan hal yang tak sopan, saat melihat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan Hinata bisa melihat jelas guratan tipis di lekukan hidungnya.

Dan jika diperjelas, struktur tubuh, perawakan, dan apa pun itu, semua terasa seperti _deja vu_. Sama seperti saat Hinata melihat sosok pria yang ada di perayaan adat malam itu. Dan bukan itu saja yang membuat Hinata kaget, di malam saat pria bernama Itachi menyelinap, meski wajahnya tak semua terlihat jelas, Hinata menyadari ujung guratan tipis itu di pipinya.

 _Kami-sama..._

Diakah pria yang membuat Hinata merasakan perasaan asing saat melihatnya di malam perayaan adat?

Diakah pria yang menjadi buah pikiran Hinata, 'Itachi' yang membuatnya penasaran sejak malam terjadinya penyelinapan itu?

 _Dia._

Uchiha Itachi...?

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama seperti malam Itachi menyelinap, Hinata kembali keluar, menyelusup dari kamarnya. Mengenakan jubah sutra segelap arang. Sebagian dari dirinya berharap akan menemukan Itachi lagi. Namun ia sadar itu mustahil. Lagi pula, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika benar bertemu dengan pria itu. Logikanya, Itachi tentu tidak akan kembali setelah tertangkap basah malam itu.

Hinata juga masih belum bisa menyadari perasaan apa yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

Ia terus berpikir mencoba untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Terus berjalan ke halaman belakang istana dan duduk di bawah pohon momiji yang tumbuh di sana. Tempat yang cukup sunyi dengan hanya ada jalan setapak yang jarang dilewati orang, dan ilalang yang mulai lebat. Memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menangis di sana.

Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tangisi dari hidupnya. Kesedihan itu ada di balik keanggunan dari topeng ketegaran yang ia pasang.

Hidupnya adalah kesempurnaan yang menyedihkan.

"Sudah kubilang, bepergian sendiri tak aman untukmu, Hyuuga- _sama_."

Hinata menengadah dan tertegun mendapati Itachi berdiri di hadapannya. Ia bagai sosok penuh misteri di mata Hinata, namun terasa sempurna di saat yang bersamaan. Di belakangnya, latar malam dengan bulan purnama. Sosok Itachi semakin terlihat tak terbantahkan.

Hinata mencengkram bagian depan jubahnya. Sedikit khawatir jika prasangka baiknya tentang Itachi adalah salah. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah _samurai_ Uchiha. Bisa saja ia memang sedang dalam perintah seseorang untuk melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap dirinya.

Namun Itachi justru tersenyum.

"Anda sudah mengenaliku Hyuuga- _sama_ , seharusnya Anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Ujar Itachi.

Hari itu, bukannya Itachi tidak menyadari tatapan Hinata padanya di seberang meja. Itachi menyadarinya, dari awal sampai akhir. Ada perasaan senang yang tanpa disadari. Tapi juga ada perasaan was-was jikalau setelah mengetahui identitasnya, Hinata justru tidak menyukainya dan menjauh.

"Uchiha- _sama_ —"

"Anda tahu namaku, Hyuuga- _sama_."

"Dan Anda juga tahu namaku ... Itachi- _san_." Hinata kemudian menunduk saat menyebut nama Itachi.

Kini Itachi melihat satu hal lagi dari Hinata saat Hyuuga manis tersebut salah tingkah. Lalu Itachi menyadari hasratnya, dorongan untuk terus mengenal Hinata; mengeksplor setiap jengkal dari kehidupannya.

Sekarang Itachi mengerti alasan saat ia menemukan mata Hinata sembab malam itu.

"Itachi- _san_ , kupikir ... setelah malam itu kau tak akan berani kembali." kata Hinata. "Dan ... um, maaf telah menyerangmu waktu itu."

Sebagian dari diri Hinata tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa kau pikir begitu?"

Sedikit demi sedikit dinding formalitas di antara mereka mulai runtuh.

Hinata berani menatap Itachi dengan tenang dan lebih serius sekarang. "Menurut logikaku, kau seharusnya malu untuk datang kembali."

Sedikit berani, Itachi melangkah lebih mendekat pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Jangan berpikir, rasakan." Ucap Itachi tenang, kemudian angin malam memainkan helaian rambutnya yang panjang. Satu langkah tereliminasi. Sepasang mata Uchiha-nya yang kelam tepat menatap Hinata saat ia berucap, "Dan ... kau tak memerlukan logika saat kau punya cinta."

.

.

.

Di jaman yang penuh konflik dan intrik, tak ada kata percaya. Bahkan jangan percaya pada dirimu sendiri.

Selalu ada pengamanan berlapis. Bahkan akan selalu ada orang yang dipercaya untuk mematai orang yang dipercaya.

Para _daimyo_ atau _shogun_ , para pemimpin klan, atau siapapun itu yang memiliki kaki-tangan, kekuasaan dan uang lebih, tak ada kata percaya di antara mereka.

Toneri memang tak pernah meragukan Itachi. Tapi ia masih ragu untuk menyebut itu sebagai rasa percaya. Toneri menghargai Itachi juga sumpah darahnya.

Itachi adalah pribadi yang rumit. Perwujudan dari sebuah teka-teki. Sikap dan jalan pikirannya bagaikan labirin; bisa ditelusuri tapi sulit untuk ditemui jalan untuk mengerti.

Waktu yang berlalu terasa secepat angin.

Itachi memang pandai. Tapi Toneri juga bukan orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Musim gugur menyapa dengan jubah warnanya yang khas.

Saat itu mereka bertemu di musim semi yang indah. Meski pertemuan mereka bukan cerita indah bak dongeng. Setiap masa yang dilalui, peristiwa yang dialami, selalu membawa mereka satu langkah lebih dekat.

Permulaan yang tanpa direncanakan dengan baik, berjalan begitu saja. Satu kali, dua kali, lalu sampai lelah rasanya untuk menghitung. Pertemuan mereka yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang cukup itu kini intens.

Mereka adalah dua orang dewasa. Bukan lagi di usia di mana mereka harus mengutarakan perasaan secara verbal agar lawan jenisnya mengerti.

Semuanya mengalir bagai air saat takdir berkehendak.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon momiji kesayangannya yang kini telah menguning. Malam membuatnya tenang. Dan semakin damai saat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari Itachi yang juga duduk bersandar di sampingnya. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dari waktu ke waktu.

Satu lagi hal dari kehidupannya yang ingin Hinata tangisi.

"Kenapa...?"

Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang diawali dengan 'kenapa'. Tapi Hinata selalu takut dengan jawabannya.

"Karena di antara bunga ada Sakura. Dan di antara pria, ada _samurai_."

Karena di balik kebahagiaan ada kesedihan. Di balik kesedihan ada kebahagiaan. Dan di balik cinta, ada pengorbanan.

Dan ini adalah salah satu pengorbanan yang Itachi dan Hinata lakukan.

Menunggu.

Dalam ketakutan dan ketidakpastian.

Andai keadaannya lebih mudah. Itachi bisa saja melamar Hinata, menjadikan gadis itu miliknya, seutuhnya. Namun, saat Itachi menjelaskan tentang hubungan antara dirinya dengan Toneri, Hinata, dengan hatinya yang terasa berat, mengerti.

Etika, tata krama, adat, kesetiaan, adalah belenggu nyata bagi mereka.

Lalu Hinata merasakan Itachi berdiri dari posisinya. Saat menengok, adalah tangan terbuka yang Itachi sodorkan padanya. Hinata menerima undangan tangan Itachi dan lalu pria itu menarik Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Hinata selalu menyukai bagaimana Itachi memperlakukan dirinya. Ia merasa sebagai seorang ratu di mata Itachi. Pria Uchiha itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti seorang wanita seutuhnya. Menjadi seseorang yang penting.

Tanpa Hinata sadari matanya mulai membasah. Dan segera Hinata menurunkan pandangannya.

"Jangan menyiksaku dengan menangis." Ujar Itachi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata merasakan sentuhan jemari Itachi yang menyusuri garis rahangnya. Hinata menutup mata merasakan kelembutan di sela kegusaran. Ia membuka mata dan menatap Itachi. Pria di hadapannya itu, dengan jubah _kimono_ berlambangkan Uchiha di punggungnya, pria sempurna yang kini menjadi dunia baru baginya.

Kelemahan sekaligus kekuatannya.

Hinata semakin terbuai angan saat Itachi menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di balik telinga. Kemudian mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya dan membelainya sampai ke ujung.

Andai Hinata tahu betapa ingin Itachi merangkulnya, membawanya, menyembunyikannya dari dunia, memilikinya seorang diri, mencumbunya, membuatnya mengerti bahwa Itachi telah menyerahkan hati juga dirinya untuk dimiliki, membuatnya mengerti bahwa Itachi mencintainya.

"Kau tahu perasaanku," ujar Hinata, Itachi menatapnya, "bawa aku pergi."

Dengan tatapan yang sendu, Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan seperti ini."

Kemudian Hinata memeluk Itachi dengan gerakan cepat. Menghirup aroma maskulin darinya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang selalu Hinata rindukan.

"Aku sayang padamu," Hinata menghembuskan napas, "Itachi-ku."

Itachi tersenyum. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kecil dalam rangkulannya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin. Menyapa dengan selimut putihnya yang tak hangat. Namun Toneri terbakar rasa marah. Ia bisa mendengar sendiri gemerutuk dari giginya.

Wajahnya yang tampan terasa mengerikan. Mata birunya yang seindah kristal menajam.

Seperti inikah rasanya dikhianati?

Tapi Toneri sadar bahwa ia telah banyak melewati rasa sakit, kecewa, dan kehilangan.

Ekspresinya terlihat tenang. Namun aura dari dirinya terasa gelap dan mencekam. Beberapa orang di hadapannya menelan ludah tanpa mereka sadari.

Toneri yang menolak untuk larut ke dalam hatinya yang sakit, dengan luar biasa tenang mendengarkan berita yang ia dengar. Ia selalu bisa menerima hal yang terjadi, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Salah satu orang yang ia kirim guna memata-matai klan Hyuuga di sana, justru memberitahukan kabar bagai badai dalam hidupnya.

Toneri menggeram.

"Itachi."

.

.

.

"Mintalah Itachi untuk membunuh Putri Hinata." Ucap seorang Penasihat tua. "Ada dua kemungkinan, Anda harus siap kehilangan." Penasihat tua dengan rambut putih panjang itu memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Toneri yang datar. "Karena, Tuan, setiap satu nyawa yang selamat, akan selalu ada satu nyawa yang menghilang."

Seorang _samurai_ sejati akan melakukan _seppuku_ jika ia merasa gagal. Jika Itachi lebih memilih hatinya namun tetap mempertahankan harga diri dan loyalitas, Toneri tahu ia akan kehilangan Itachi. Tapi jika Itachi setia, maka Toneri akan kehilangan Hinata.

Toneri bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ka arah penasihat yang membungkuk saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

Karena sisi irasionalnya, amarah, semua rasa kesal yang menggila, pemikiran tentang Hinata yang telah menyerahkan hatinya pada pria lain, membuat Toneri dengan mudahnya memutuskan.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Maka siapapun tidak bisa memilikinya."

.

.

.

"Toneri- _sama_."

"Ah, Itachi- _san_ , duduklah." Seru Toneri, ramah menyambut Itachi.

Kemudian pelayan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir keduanya, lalu pergi. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan hanya meja berkaki pendek yang memisahkan.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali," ujar Toneri membuka perbincangan, "setelah _samurai_ tak lagi menjadi pion utama dalam pertahanan, seharusnya kau tak sesibuk ini." Kemudian Toneri memberi gestur agar Itachi menyesap tehnya.

Itachi mengambil cangkirnya setelah sebelumnya menatap Toneri dengan pandangan datar yang aneh. Setelah Itachi meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, Toneri kembali berujar.

"Itachi- _san_ , kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk mendapatkan Hinata." Katanya. "Dan seorang _samurai_ sejati tentu akan menyerahkan loyalitas yang ia punya." Toneri menatap Itachi dengan pandangan main-main yang serius. "Aku percaya bahwa perkataan seorang _samurai_ lebih kuat dari besi."

Itachi tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Keanehan dan kecurigaan yang ia rasakan, ia telan sendiri.

Toneri menyesap kembali tehnya. "Jadi, Itachi- _san_ ," kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya, "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Kesetiaanku adalah milikmu, Toneri- _sama_."

Setelah cangkir ia letakkan, Toneri menatap Itachi dengan keseriusan yang tak pernah Itachi lihat sebelumnya.

"Lenyapkan Hinata."

.

.

.

Di malam yang lain, di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Pohon momiji yang telah gugur kini terlihat menyedihkan dengan hanya meninggalkan batang. Udara malam yang dingin terasa semakin menggigit saat hawa salju ikut andil.

Saat itu, belum ada butiran salju yang turun.

Hinata menyelinap dari kamarnya malam-malam setelah mendapat pesan dari gulungan kecil yang dibawa oleh gagak. Milik Itachi.

Hinata mengeratkan jubah di tubuhnya. Memaksimalkan kehangatan dari berlapis-lapis pakaian di balik jubahnya. Dari jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat, Hinata melihat siluet Itachi. Ia bernapas lega melihat pria itu.

Saat Itachi mendekat, wajahnya yang tampan tampak tak seperti biasanya. Sudut bibir Hinata yang tersenyum, menurun.

"Itachi- _kun_ ," Hinata mengelus pipi Itachi saat pria itu ada dalam jangkauannya. "Ada apa?"

Itachi meraih tangan Hinata yang mengelusnya, sedikit bersandar pada telapak tangan hangat gadis itu. Namun mata Itachi tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada sepasang mata Hinata yang terlihat khawatir.

"Seorang _samurai_ lebih menghargai apa yang dilakukan ketimbang sekadar pengetahuan." Kata Itachi. Dilihatnya alis Hinata yang bertaut karena ucapannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Itachi menurunkan genggaman tangan keduanya. "Hinata, jadilah yang pertama untuk memaafkan."

Hinata baru saja akan membalas perkataan Itachi saat dilihatnya salah satu tangan Itachi yang bebas mengeluarkan _wakizashi_. Kedua mata Hinata membulat, ada perasaan takut dalam waktu yang singkat.

Dan seolah jantungnya meninggalkan tubuh, saat Hinata dengan mata terbuka, melihat Itachi menancapkan pedang kecilnya itu menusuk perutnya sendiri.

"Itachi!"

Saat pria itu ambruk berlutut, Hinata ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Putihnya salju malam itu, ternoda oleh darah.

Segala yang ada dalam diri Hinata terasa direnggut. Ia tak mampu bicara, tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya tanpa ia kendalikan.

Apa ini yang Itachi ingin Hinata maafkan?

Bagaimana bisa!

Di sela tipis antara hidup dan kematiannya, Itachi menaikkan wajahnya, memandang wajah manis yang dikurung duka, wajah yang akan ia tinggalkan.

Itachi tersenyum. "Hinata." Bisiknya lirih. Napasnya mulai tersenggal. "Percayalah padaku."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menganggap perkataan Itachi tak tepat. Kedua tangannya menahan pundak pria Uchiha yang kini di ambang kematian. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi meninggalkannya seperti ini?!

Itachi adalah dunia baru baginya. Dunia yang akan segera menghilang. Dunia yang tak akan ada lagi Hinata di dalam. Dunia yang akan kembali direnggut darinya.

Tanpa Itachi, tak akan ada dunia lagi bagi Hinata. Hanya hamparan kosong tanpa celah.

"Itachi..." Hinata menangis sejadinya, melihat wajah kekasihnya memucat.

"Tetaplah hidup."

Kemudian Itachi memaksakan Hinata untuk menatap matanya. Malam itu, bukan _sharingan_ yang biasa ia lihat, melainkan telah berubah menjadi _mangekyo sharingan._

Itulah hal terakhir yang Hinata lihat. Menjadi kenangan dari Itachi-nya yang kini telah melepaskan kehidupan dari raganya.

"Itachi!" Hinata memeluknya. _Erat_. Air matanya lebih deras dari **hujan** salju yang perlahan turun saat ia dengan serakah mendekap tubuh Itachi yang terkulai, merasakan kehangatan dari sisa kehidupan. Melupakan dunia dan membenci takdirnya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tangisi dari hidupnya. Dan kematian Itachi adalah pelengkap kesengsaraan yang sempurna.

Dalam sejarah, Uchiha Itachi mungkin akan dikenang sebagai seorang _samurai_ perkasa yang gagal. Dunia tidak ingin mengerti, bahwa pria kebanggaan Uchiha itu hanyalah korban konspirasi yang keji.

Tak akan yang peduli apa yang telah dilakukan Itachi, apa yang diperjuangkannya. Pengorbanannya.

Melanggar batas dengan mantra terlarang Uchiha yang berimbal nyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas di sela kegiatannya membaca buku kronik tentang peristiwa, sejarah _samurai._ Di waktu libur sekolahnya, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke taman kompleks perumahannya. Membaca beberapa buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, menikmati waktu santai, dan rindangnya pohon momiji di musim semi.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Hinata tersentak. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang tanpa ragu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, jantungnya berdegup. Hinata belum pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya.

"Hinata." Pria yang tak Hinata kenal itu berhenti. Menyisakan jarak satu meter yang tak berarti.

Tak ingin dianggap tak sopan, Hinata bangun dari posisi duduknya. Buku kronik yang sebelumnya ia baca, ditutup. Sedikit menepuk debu di roknya, perhatian Hinata mulai tertuju pada pria di hadapannya.

Sedikit mengernyit, Hinata berkata, "Anda ... tahu namaku?"

Ada yang aneh dengan pria ini. Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu malah mempersempit jarak yang membuat Hinata gugup. Hinata tak mengerti dengan tatapannya. Juga tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang ada saat melihatnya.

Seulas senyum tipis yang sempurna, terukir di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Hinata hampir lupa pada dunia dan terpesona dengan keindahan seorang pria yang berpenampilan tak begitu istimewa. Hanya kemeja yang anehnya terasa pas dengan tubuh juga kulitnya, dan celana panjang biasa.

"Aku menyimpan waktu." Katanya. "Melawan takdir dan mengorbankan segalanya," jelasnya lirih, "dan kau masih secantik yang kuingat."

Hinata termangu, penjelasannya tak membantu. Namun pria di depannya ini justru tersenyum. Sendu yang menyimpan rindu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengingat segalanya," pria itu kembali mendekat, "tidak boleh." Lalu tangan kanan pria itu mencoba meraih rambut Hinata. Gadis itu terkesiap saat mata si pria berubah merah dengan tiga titik. Ingin lari tapi tubuh Hinata rasanya membeku. "Dewa tidak memberikanku jalan yang mudah untuk memilikimu." Hinata merasakan belaian pada rambutnya. Merasa aneh dengan rasa sedih yang terasa di hatinya. Tak menyadari titik hitam di mata pria itu telah berubah seperti tiga mata pisau, matanya menatap Hinata.

Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu, membuat Hinata merasa mundur perlahan. Selangkah demi selangkah ke masa lalu. Hinata seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia sepenuhnya sadar.

Hinata melihat mata pria itu. Tak asing.

"Hanya inilah cara agar kau bisa kembali," matanya masih terus menatap Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan ingatan gadis di hadapannya. Menariknya ke dalam dunia di mana ia pernah ada. Hinata-nya.

Waktu yang berlalu terasa abadi.

Sesuatu menyeruak dalam hati. Rasa sedih, pahit dari duka yang tercipta dari kehilangan. Mata merah di hadapannya adalah jendela pada diri Hinata sendiri.

Matanya tergenang air. Saat satu tetes air mata jatuh, Hinata melepaskan buku yang ia genggam untuk terhempas ke tanah. Ingatan cinta yang ia punya seperti racun yang melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

Saat merasakan tangan yang mengelus pipinya, Hinata merasa pulang.

Bibirnya bergetar.

"I-Itachi-ku...?"

"Milikmu."

* * *

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Selamat hari Hujan Cinta Itahina yang kedua! :D

Saya sebenernya gak ngerti-ngerti banget sama sejarah ini tapi sok pengen bikin _fic_ kaya gini, pengen nyoba yang beda. Jadi, kalau ada yang lebih ngerti, paham, terus berpikir "Lho, bukannnya harusnya gini ya? Harusnya gitu ya?" itu wajar. Karena, ini cuma fantasi saya aja kok yang dicampur-aduk sama sejarah, hehehe. Tadinya mau dibuat sedetil mungkin, tapi kayanya kepanjangan, dan karena satu dan lain hal jadi ya seperti ini jadinya, ini juga _words_ terbanyak yang pernah saya ketik. Jadi banyak _plothole_. Terlepas dari itu semua, mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangannya ^^

Untuk pecinta ItaHina, yuk gabung di grup **Light in the Dark (ItaHina)** di Facebook, _okey_?

Sekali lagi, **selamat hari Hujan Cinta ItaHina yang kedua!**

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
